t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel
Origins Hazel was born in Villa Nueva, Guatemala in an extremely poor environment to a very poor family. They named her Hazel for her extremely beautiful eyes, which were full of hope for the future. Her family wanted to secure a better future for her daughter, so they tried everything to send her abroad ever since she was born, as there was no bright future for them. When she was 7 years old, she was already very smart and promising in her studies, so the family gave all their savings to secure an education and home abroad. While they did, they were scammed by the company, who captured and exported young girls and made sent them as slaves to paying customers. The family was separated at the border and she didn't hear from them again. In her tears, agony and anger, not fully understanding what's going on she exhumed an enormous amount of energy, causing a massive surge of spikes to from above her and fall down vigorously, killing her abductors. As she held her head up, she looked at her hands glowing red, knowing there's something definitely wrong with her. She got accepted at an orphanage in Costa Rica, where she grew up and unbeknownst to anyone, she would spend her free time doing all kinds of part time work, so she can pay for the books and teachings she needed to fully understand her powers. A local girl from Costa Rica, named Cordana, which had the opposite background of Hazel and came from a very wealthy family enjoyed visiting and donating for the kids her age in the orphanage house, always bringing them gifts, toys, books and food. A year later, Cordana tried to convince her parents to get a home and help Hazel as she was extremely smart and nice and even asked if it's possible that they adopt her. Her father thought it'll be nice as they're too busy to have another child, but Cordana could definitely use the company, so they filed paperwork to adopt Hazel, but gave it a 2 months test. In those 2 months, Hazel and Cordana were unseparatable and loved studying together. At one point, Hazel hugged Cordana so much, that the inner energies she has awoken, but because she was feeling at peace and not startled, some of those energies were transferred to Cordana, who didn't feel a thing at the time. A problem arose, when Hazel asked why don't they help all the other kids, not just her, she told her about her awful story that she hasn't seen her family in almost a decade and that they can do so much more with their money. Cordana said it's not up to her to decide. Hazel started to read books without telling anything to Cordana about her powers. She felt awful at one dinner, where she was invited to where all the rich people were having a time of their lives, and throwing food to the dogs, food that can feed an entire shelter. She felt disgusted and left. Cordana tried to stop her, but it was too late. *''I will become the spirit of justice!'' *''I used to think I hated my life, until I saw how the rich people live.'' *''Often, people grow to be what they hate!'' *''Life is so unfair. You have to be unfair back to it!'' *''Balance in all things!'' *''Balance and harmony! I don't care how many bodies have to drop dead before me to achieve that feat!'' *Circle of Primal Void can be deadly as it grants enormous amounts of damage, but be wary, as it almost renders healing on you obsolete. *Numbing Justice Aura is most effective against heroes with pistols and guns, as their rate of fire is much better than other heroes, so they'll be most effective in damaging themselves through the aura. *Although it may seem like she betrayed Cordana, they actually both want the same thing, except Hazel is much more radical going about it, while Cordana wants to do it the peaceful, diplomatic way. *Hazel is inspired from the Bloody Summoner from the 2003 game MU Online. art_hazel1.jpg|Hazel Release Art art_hazel2.jpg|Hazel Without Wings early_hazel1.jpg|Early Lineart hazel2.jpg|Hazel fan drawing by Erik Coppens Category:Characters